Wrath of the Titans
Southwestern States - North America The Southwest covers such vastly different states as California, Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico. New Mexico is a land of broken mesas and high peaks. Colorado has the Rocky Mountains running north-south through the center of the state, and the arid Colorado Plateau to the west, with its many canyons carved by the Colorado River. Spectacularly scenic Utah shares both the Rockies and the Colorado Plateau with Colorado. Nevada lies mostly in the Great Basin, its mountain ranges and high plateaus alternating with valleys running north to east. Contents: Swindle Blades Silverbolt Onslaught Skydive Air Raid Blast Off Obvious exits: Fly leads to Skies above the Western United States. North leads to Northwestern States. Northeast leads to North Central States. East leads to South Central States. West leads to North Pacific - North American Coast. Nevada California Arizona Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station, El Paso County, Colorado. If one were to look beyond the concrete and steel network that has been injected into the mountain range at the frenzied hands of a Red Menaced populace, these snow-blanketed peaks serve as some of the most beautiful examples of Mother Nature's majesty. Looking again at the expansive war-city that the American military has wrought out of the heart of Cheyenne Mountain, you see in stark contrast to natural brilliance sentient people's remarked propensity for warfare of the most horrible kind. Aside from the scale of the facilities erected here, it is difficult to decipher whether or not this base was built by humans or by Decepticons. And perhaps that is why, under the veil of a signature Colorado nightfall, the Decepticons have in fact so easily infiltrated the crux of America's nuclear deterrent policy - the NORAD nuclear bunker. "Victory will be ours." Onslaught is, once again, up to his troublesome tricks. He is currently in the guise of his massive military truck of awesome, looking ever the part like he belongs and clearly just radio-ing to the rest of those that have gathered to assist him with his evil plots to make sure that they actually come to dark fruition. He is, as always, leading the fray into the midst of such nuclear bunkers that victory has all but been assured. At least, if you leave it up to Onslaught's mind. Those tires of his continue rotate until they come to a halt in this particular location, where the Cons are set to meet before they proceed with the next part of the plan. A plan that Onslaught has created and worked through for cycles upon cycles before their arrival to the nuclear bunker. "And soon those foolish Autobots will have no choice but to surrender beneath the mighty hand of ONSLAUGHT!" Almost immediately realizing his verbal mistake he adds, quickly, but without even a glimmer of sincerity, "Uh. Hail Galvatron. I guess." Oy. Dustoff has arrived. Leopard 2A6M 's giant chassis is strapped down to the flat bed of the MRBM Missile Trailer, covered in a tarp to match Onslaught's paint scheme. The triplechanger sits there, silently, projecting a hologram driver into the cabin of the Combaticon Commander. The holo-driver pretends to operate the MRBM, a large man of what appears to be Eastern European descent with red Oakleys on. The man salutes gate guards in wholly un-American fashion by raising his right arm up at an angle with a flat hand. "Sieg heil, comrades!" the driver shouts, to the bewilderment of the Americans standing security detail. How on earth does he keep getting signed on for these sorts of missions? Even with his ears a mess, he's still here. In the midst of a possible ... world of hurt. Still, the SRT-V's trucking alongside the others, as a good QRF vehicle ought to be while escorting a convoy. His own driver's nothing spectacular. Nondescript. Marine sort. Though, the in-dash radio's got some Toby Keith playing over the speakers, and the driver's even drumming his fingers along on the steering wheel as he waits patiently for the go-ahead. ...wait... did Blitz just yell Sieg heil? Aw slag it all... Swindle has nothing immeadiately important to the episode to do but by necessity is needed to appear to make later events make what limited amount of sense is required for episodes to make. Which is why, instead of driving in himself, he peeks out from under the tarps draped over Onslaught's trailer to make it look like the truck was actually carrying something, flashes a quick thumbs up that only the cab would be able to see in his rear view mirror, and slips under again. As he does so he pats the very sci-fi-y looking contraption sitting on the trailer next to him. When activated ever radar and sonar station in a 20 mile radius will black out for precisely 10 minutes, just long enough for an aerial incursion to take place. Then returns the datapad he's been huddling under there with for the entire trip, murmuring to himself softly. "Let's see here. If I sell the missiles to Carbombya, the anti-air defence electronics to Syria, any spare nuclear fuel material to my black market contacts in Russia, I can keep the jet fighter parts for Operations for the rediculous amount of aerial fighters this faction has that need constant repairs and still turn a considerable profit in the end...." Space Shuttle soars through the turbulence-filled upper airspace often found above the Rocky Mountains and flies, with the occasional skip as he encounters another pocket of turbulence, far above Onslaught and the others. Hearing the insincere "Hail Galvatron" over the radio, Blast Off suppresses a snerking laugh... since he feels about the same way as Onslaught does. Scanners sweep the area as the shuttle prepares, on Onslaught's command, to swoop down from the sky and wreak havoc of the very precise and high-firepowered nature he does so well. Trailing not too far behind Blast Off is Slugslinger! The turbulence the pair rocket through is a little tougher on the smaller jet, but he manages to correct and maintain. "Still don't see why we couldn't just go in blasting..." he grumbles to himself, "this cloak and dagger shtick is just so...dull." He continues to cruise along with Blast Off, also waiting for the signal to rain down death from above. Concorde SST speeds into the vicinity of the Cheyenne Mountains, with only his navigational lights, the blue thrust exhaust on his aft, and the distinct high pitched shriek of jet engines betraying him from the cover of the night skies, << Alright, look sharp everyone! Skyspy was only able to tell us that Decepticons are here, but it wasn't able to tell us all the details. Fly carefully and in-formation. Slingshot, look out for Fireflight. Skydive, look out for Air Raid... even if he says he doesn't need it alright? >> The silver Concorde begins descending downwards, albeit shakily... boy the ground sure is getting closer. There's a mixture of relief and anxiety. On one hand, he's getting closer to the ground, damn these wings. On the other hand... there's a good chance he just might crash straight into the earth if he lets his fear get the best of him. Good thing he doesn't have a face to express his anxiety at the moment! F-15E Strike Eagle is staying in formation! Really, really well, for someone who is still sliiiightly coasting on hallucinogens. At least he's in a really good mood. And not paying too much attention to the ground, choosing to instead tease Skydive. <> He does a silly barrel roll that's not even impressive. <> Unfortunately, even with justing being Second in Command of the Aerialbots, Skydive still finds himself keeping a close optic on his brothers. <> The Falcon instructs when soaring up from the east to fall in line with the others, riding the chilled air currents with ease. As Silverbolt descends, Skydive does as well, shifting ailerons and smoothly gliding beside his leader. <> Instructing tone falls into one of reassurance while helping guide him to the ground, though Raid's antics draw a soft grumble from the jet. Long-suffering is right. <> He huffs, voice whipping out at the Eagler like a teacher to their student. Jetfire has arrived. With the 'cover' working as easily and swiftly as possible, the moment that the truck and trailer pass over that line, the transformation sequences begin. "Alright, Decepticons." Onslaught says in the midst of the transformation and unfolding and the letting those foolish humans know that they have been fooled by ONSLAUGHT and Company! "ATTAAAAAAAAAACK!" That would be the call to arms that Onslaught makes, raising a finger and pointing off in the direction of everything that this base is. Air Support, that means you too. Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 74460 Onslaught, Combaticon Commander! The tarp covering Blitzwing suddenly snaps free, the steel cables holding the main battle tank to the MRBM cut loose by some unseen (yellow/purple) hand. The plastic sheet balloons into the air and is carried away on a gust of wind, revealing the terrifying piece of precision warfare underneath. Without warning, the Leopard's engine thunders to life, and the tank's treads scream into action, propelling the entire machine off the flat bed with thunderous force. Blitzwing lands on the pavement, 125mm turret cycling across the facility and exploding with round after round, eliminating vital structures and equipment - a radio tower, a guard outpost, a trio of HMMWVs, and finally - that big giant blast door deep inside Cheyenne Mountain. And there was a firefight! Dustoff swerves through to avoid getting buried underneath tarp Blitzwing is s quick to toss off... or...whoever that was. At the same time, the multi-barreled gun mounted atop his vehicle mode opens up with the familiar sound of high-round-per-minute gatling gun bliss, raking the area around him with enough lead to register the place as a hazardous waste site, casings clanking to the ground and off the roll-cage musically. Space Shuttle receives the call to attack and immediately dives down, hurtling through the skies and creating near-rings as he bursts through clouds. The shuttle comes screaming down upon the base, lasers striking with precision and deliberation at carefully selected targets. He aims to create as much confusion and damage as possible, while circling ever closer to the giant blast door inside the mountain that Blitzwing hit. Humans run on the ground below him and he rushes overhead, attempting to scare them... but not wasting ammunition on them. "Run like the little insects you are!..." he calls out as he swings around to rush past some again, lasers still striking some nearby, more armed targets. Bi-Jet dives down after Blast Off, veering away from him to start to cause some mayhem of his own. "Alright, Caliburst, time to cause some mayhem!" The jet makes a pass as Caliburst starts to unload rounds at a rapid rate. "Lookit 'em go!" Slugslinger guffaws, "Sure doesn't take much to scare these puny things! Ha, ha! Er, no offense, Caliburst..." The jet pulls up and turns around for another pass as the Targetmaster snorts, "I'm not THAT small! Let's focus less on the issue of size and start thinking about the next shots! I want to blow something up." The larger Decepticon laughs, "That's why I like you Caliburst. You're a simple Nebulan with simple tastes. I appreciate that." The sound of cannon shots in the distance, accompanied by brief bright illumination of light is enough to draw Silverbolt's attention. He banks into a starboard turn and begins speeding towards the area, << Looks like the Decepticons have made it clear where they are now. Weapons free, guys, cover each other. Here we go! >> The Concorde cruises towards the direction of the Decepticons, and slowly but surely his flight pattern becomes more firm, the erratic motions dissolves away as the Aerialbot leader bears witness to the horrors that the human soldiers are experiencing on the ground below and concerns for their well being overtakes Silverbolt's own fear of hitting the trees near his flight path! Soon Silverbolt rockets down like a shooting star and begins a strafing run at the first target he deems to be the gravest threat, and that so happens to be Onslaught! "Whatever plan you might have for this facilities isn't going to happen any more, not if me and the rest of the Aerialbot has anything to say about that, Onslaught!" With that said, the electro-static batteries underneath Silverbolt crackles with energy before a brilliant silver bolt of lightning is shot out towards the Combaticon leader! Combat: Concorde SST sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Concorde SST strikes Onslaught with his Electrostatic Battery attack! -5 Welp, they were looking for Decepticons, but it doesn't take long to find them with the sounds of gunfire and cannon blasts echoing through the mountain range. <> He radios the others once they spot the smoke rising and the ground lit up in a torrent of bullets. One particularly drab shuttle appears to grab his attention first, driving Skydive to break formation and tilt into a steep dive to meet him. "I was wondering when we'd meet on the field again!" The jet muses while locking onto Blast Off. When the crosshairs meet she loosens a few low powered rockets, that take off under their own power, to try and pull his attention away from the base. Whether they hit or not isn't his concern as he screams past the mech, hoping to get him to chase. As alarms from Earth are received at Metroplex as well as numerous other Autobot outposts, Jetfire jumps into action, quickly taking the skies and arriving at Cheyenne Mountain within minutes. That's the nice thing about being able to fly in space--one can leave and re-enter the atmosphere of a planet at one's convenience. And thus, he descends from the clouds, diving toward the fray. Hmm, it would appear that the Aerialbots have engaged a group of Decepticons. <> he says into the comms. Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: F-16E Fighting Falcon strikes Space Shuttle with his Drive-By Missiling attack! -3 Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. F-15E Strike Eagle tries his damnedest to remain "vigilent", and eventually drifts to Skydive's right as instructed. The night-shrouded landscape abruptly blossoms into bright orange explosions. And Raid /loves/ it. But he loves the zappy sparks that Silverbolt creates even more, and becomes drawn up in it until Skydive announces a formation. "Wh'... Four? Which? Screw it, who's up!" His blurred optical sensors settle on the jet. With... with two nosecones. Now he /knows/ he's tripping. "Mech! Haha, jeez!" A barrage of lead rattles the air as it makes to bite into the Slugslinger. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Bi-Jet with his M61 Vulcan attack! <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Tell me you don't need a band-aid already." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Gahhh... lucky shot, is all. I'm fine. Really. **sizzlecrack* can be heard through the coms**" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Uh huh... if you say so." <'Decepticon'> Slugslinger says, "Urgh!" Caliburst says, "About that band-aid..." to which Slugslinger replies, "We're good! We're good!" Storm SRT-V cringes as he hears guns not belonging to Cons open up, transforming and charging up those auxiliary batteries. <> He unshoulders his rifle and glances around... and around... and... ah. Well, what have we here? If there's one thing the medic knows well, it's the value of not having to work on the battlefield, and Jetfire's already picking a fight with the one mech that'll make him work. A lot. Ugh. So, he brings his rifle up, drops behind some sort of defense, sights in, and squeezes off a quick blast. <> Combat: Storm SRT-V sets his defense level to Guarded. In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff's SRT-V form is shed to reveal a ruggedly handsome mech. Combat: Dustoff misses Tech Spaceship with his I'm being lazy. (Disruptor) attack! Leopard 2A6M , now with immediate targets of interest either destroyed or sufficiently disabled, wheels about one hundred and eighty degrees on his heavy tank treads, the pair squealing in opposite directions. The main battle tank then lurches forward at the entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain bunker facility, slamming 125mm slug after 125mm slug into the thick blast door guarding the inner recesses of the facility. The 25-ton blast door can withstand a 30 megaton nuclear blast, so it's going to take a fierce, otherwordly pounding to bust down. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Leopard 2A6M has 'skipped' his action for this round. Air Raid's barrage tears through Slugslinger, perforating his wing and ripping apart one of his cockpits and engines. "Transform!" Caliburst suggests. "Urgh, just gotta...straighten out..." Thick black smoke pours from the Decepticon as he quickly begins to lose altitude. "This isn't looking good," Caliburst says nervously. "No, it's good, I've got it, I've got it! Aw, scrap, I don't got it! Mayday! Mayd--" BA-THOOOOOOOOOM! <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "... I'll work on extracting that one..." Onslaught was ill prepared for the sudden arrival of the Autobots. "INCOMING!" is called out to the Decepticons without the use of the radio. This is more important! To let them know that the foolish Autobots are in the vicinity and on the attack. Of course, it is about that time that Onslaught gets Electrostatic'd! His systems burp for a moment, enacting an automatic reboot and reset function that works as a failsafe for Onslaught to fall back on during these moments. Onslaught cringes during the entire process. "Blitzwing! Secure the package. Everyone else? SET PHASERS TO OBLITERATE!" Onslaught actually has no idea what he's talking about at this point, but he takes to the skies, arms outstretched in a Supermech manner and takes off after Silverbolt, coming in hot and rearing back with one huge fist to try and knock his block off! "How dare ye assault Onslaught the Great and Powerful?! Perhaps it is time that you learned some manners!" Combat: Onslaught strikes Concorde SST with his Welcome To Flight School! attack! Space Shuttle is so busy terrorizing hapless humans that he doesn't notice Skydive until it's too late. Missiles rip through his fuselage, rocking the shuttle off to the side. Elevons shift and rockets flare as he works to maintain control, then as the aircraft stabilizes he swings around to meet Skydive... leaving the humans alone for now. "...It hasn't been long enough, apparently." he says flatly, then his tone perks up slightly. "However, I will say, Skydive, nice shot! Pity it was just a lucky one.... my strikes are not luck, though. As THIS will demonstrate. Prepare yourself." Dustoff radios him and he replies with a huff, <> Determined now, Blast Off aims lasers and sends an orbital bombardment Skydive's way. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes F-16E Fighting Falcon with his You were lucky but I don't NEED luck to hit you. attack! -5 How Air Raid is staying airborn is anyone's guess. He twirls and dips and abruptly pitches back and forth all the while Slugslinger trails off to explode. It belatedly dawns on him and he does a victory loop and decides that Dustoff needs some attention. Well, some /more/ attention seeing as he seems to be engaged with Jetfire. Raid attempts to killsteal like a true MMOer. "You can't save everyone pal!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Dustoff with his AIM-9X Missile attack! F-16E Fighting Falcon may be fast, smart, and maneuverable, but damn is Blast Off a good shot. The laserfire lances through the mech's hull, the fresh wound gouting black smoke. "Ergh!" His flight wavers, tipping and banking sideways a bit before he can right himself. He's eager to retaliate, but a spike through the combiner link draws his attention groundward to where Silverbolt battles Onslaught. ..The mech in charge, that'll be his next target. "I hate to shoot and run, Blast Off, but I've meeting with your superior!" He pulls up sharply into a tight turn and shifts midair once he's above Blast Off, using the shuttle as a buffer to land on before making a graceful leap off and do what he does best.. SKYDIVING! Out comes the nega-gun as he hurtles towards the ground below, calculations of his descent running like wild through his head while he multitasks and brings up gun set to disintegration while taking aim at Onslaught. Time for a little freefall sharpshooting. With a swivel of parts and token transformation noise Skydive flips up into his robot mode. Combat: Skydive sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Skydive strikes Onslaught with his Disintegration Setting attack! <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Ugh, did anyone get the number of the truck that just barreled into me?" <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Yeah. 51LV3R30L7" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "What's that? Complaining already, Dustoff?" Concorde SST instinctively starts scanning his vicinity for incoming fire the moment he had heard Onslaught mentioned about phasers. Yes. Silverbolt watches Star Trek, he totally gets the lingos. No one must know about this though. NO ONE. Too bad for Silverbolt, there was no funky yellow beams directed towards him. The only thing that actually came at him is Onslaught's mighty fist that slams right into his nosecone and causes veer wildly off course resulting from the force of the impact, "Guuuuah! Great and powerful? You seem more like an underperforming arm chair commander!" Tough words from Silverbolt, but even now he's still spinning around from the punch that he got. At least he gets a good view of what his other teammates are doing now that he's spinning all over the place. Hmm, Slingshot and Fireflight seems to be covering each other. Good! Skydive just zipped in for the shot on Onslaught. Nice! He then notices Air Raid's disturbingly erratic flight patterns. Uh oh... there's an awful lot of places that Air Raid can potentially crash into in his current state. << Alright, enough is enough. Air Raid, you're starting to scare me. I can't risk the chance of you slamming into the mountains in your current state. Alright everyone, gather up, the enemy's tough but we'll showm them that SUPERION IS TOUGHER! >> Silverbolt announces over the comm channels before zipping over to a clearing and transforming into the torso of the Autobot gestalt! <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Hey, I'm still halfway broken thanks to your last wonderful mission, BO...so don't start with me." Superion has arrived. Superion floats into view, scanning the area below him. Silverbolt has left. Air Raid has left. Skydive has left. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "..." <> Jetfire replies to Silverbolt's comm messages. Dustoff's shot lances through the air to the scientist's right as he maneuvers easily out of the way. Blast Off may be a good shot, but apparently the medic isn't. Speaking of Blast Off, the Combaticon appears to be pestering Skydive, so he aims a potshot or two his way. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Space Shuttle with his Quad-Lasers (Laser) attack! <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Escalation of force, eh? Heh!" Dustoff is focused on Jetfire... and misses the roar of that missile coming at him until the explosion's sending him sprawling. Chunks of light armor go flying every which way as he ends up on his back. The world is bright... too bright, and there's no noise except the incessant, piercing ringing that's overwhelmed all sense of auditory input... He grunts, rolling face down so he can push himself up onto hands and knees, reaching blindly for his rifle just as the faintest hints of shadows and shapes come back into focus... ugh. Should have listened to Harrow this go-around. Dusty waits until he can see the ground in front of him before staggering to his feet and bringing the rifle around on his assailant, sighting in to... Well, scrap. No, he's not going to be the one to pull Superion. Nope. Not at all... so he just slumps where he's at to let his gyros get back into proper states of motion. Combat: Dustoff sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Dustoff takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Unfortunately for the Combaticon Commander, Blitzwing was already on his way to 'secure the package' when Onslaught make his attempt at ordering him to do exactly that - and the triplechanger stops. Mech, are you crazy? Blitzwing doesn't follow orders. He has a reputation to uphold. In fact, to prove a point, Blitzwing actually turns around and peeks back out of the NORAD bunker corridor, tank barrel drawing a bead on the nearest blur that passes by his targeting reticle - coincidentally, this blur just so happens to be Air Raid, Blitzwing's long-time punching bag and personal pet project. The Leopard's cannon reports with a series of slugs that chase after the Strike Eagle, though none land a direct hit. As a result, the Aerialbots all manage to muster up and merge into their gestalt mode. The triplechanger scoffs, wheeling after the Autobot combiner in any event, still cracking off round after round at the giant's kneecaps, intent to bring the amalgamated Aerialbots down - even if he's got to do it on his own. Like the psychopath that he is, he's been looking forward to this for quite some time. Combat: Leopard 2A6M sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Superion with his 125mm Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Blitzwing says, "EY JUNIOR! YOU IN THERE?! HA HA!" <'Earth'> Blitzwing says, "Aiiiiir Raaaaaaaiiiiiiid~" Onslaught is already back on the ground from his flight punch to make sure that he is ready to destroy some more of the facility. It is right in the middle of the yanking of the Sonic Stun Gun that he gets blasted something fierce from the Nega-Gun. It sends his systems into a crying frenzy and the Onslaught backpedals a bit. "Two can play that game!" is announced with a dread inducing yell. "Er, well, five." Onslaught corrects himself before taking off in a brisk run and leaping into the air, body twisting and such to begin as he makes that epic statement: "COMBATICONS! LET'S GET BRUTALICIOUS!" ... He's got to get a better Combiner Activation Phrase. Space Shuttle comes after Skydive, expecting him to return fire- when suddenly the Aerialbot pulls off a stunt of the kind you'd expect to see at an Air Show. The Combaticon yelps in surprise as Skydive lands on him, and then is already off again and leaping through the air halfway through Blast Off's indignant "GET OFF OF ME!" The move unsettles the shuttle enough that he doesn't notice Jetfire coming in for a strike of his own, and the scientist's laserfire adds fresh scorch marks to his sides. "Ngh..." Slaggit all, he's starting to think Dustoff may be right.... this is getting old. Just like his last battle, he can't quite seem to evade attacks enough lately. And he counts on being able to evade attacks... it's the only thing that keeps a glass cannon such as himself in combat and away from medbay. The shuttle grumbles, and engines rumble, but instead of retaliating against Skydive or Jetfire, he suddenly swings back around- towards Onslaught. Time to get dangerous! Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bruticus has arrived. Blast Off has left. Onslaught has left. Swindle has left. Superion hovers above the tree tops as data converges in some wierd mixture of valiance, jerkitude, lackadaisy, precision and freakin' kwarch slime trip. With a heavy shake, he focuses on the task at hand - stopping the infiltration. Buuut Blitzwing draws his attention when the slugs explode against his knees. /Junior/. And that's all he needs. His visor narrows and suddenly there is no one else but "BLITZWINGGGG!" he roars, and the rest of his consciousness takes a backseat to Air Raid's fairly clear power trip. In a motion that thrashes the sound barrier, he brings naught but the heel of his palm down to try and crunch Blitzwing into the ground. "Die, DIE!" Brutalicious can just wait his turn. Combat: Superion strikes Leopard 2A6M with his HAAAATE attack! -2 Combat: Superion (Superion) used "Demolition Blow": A Level 9 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 37 damage. Combat: Superion's attack has damaged your Agility! <'Earth'> Blitzwing says, "Hahaha-OW" <'Earth'> Blitzwing says, "Now which part of this aft-hat do you make up, again? Hahaha, I guess we're just going to play Russian Roulette until I figure out which limb to tear off." Jetfire watches as the Combaticons form up on Onslaught, merging into Bruticus to counter the Aerialbots. He had anticipated that would happen, and thus he brings out a weapon designed to make even a giant's armor crack like porcelain. Speeding toward Bruticus, he banks sharply and makes a pass near the gestalt's left flank as a missile is launched from the weapons bay. <'Earth'> Superion says, "RRRRRAAAHH!" Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Bruticus with Guided Proton Missile's Guided Proton Missile attack! <'Earth'> Blitzwing says, "My, that's the brightest thing I've ever heard you say! Ha ha." Leopard 2A6M cackles wildly as he lets off a string of 125mm darts that crack against the Autobot giant's knee joints, though these in all honestly probably do little against the superior armor of the combiner - but this simple detail is not enough to deter Blitzwing in the slightest. He's got Aerialbots to embarass. The Leopard charges after the gestalt, despite how crazy it may be to do so, and in his current form makes for easy prey. The titan towering above him slams Blitzwing into the ground from above, and hard. The triplechanger is pancaked into the pavement and it spiderwebs out in a thundering shatter. But Blitzwing actually laughs it off. "Ha ha, you sissy. Always hit like a femme. And now you're in charge of Superion? Ha ha! What a joke! All's I gotta do is shout real loud and you'll flinch and cower away! Ha ha." As Superion relents, Blitzwing forces himself to shift modes, albeit it is not advised by any of his warning systems. The tank, amidst a shower of sparks, fuel, energon, and grunts forces itself skyward in the shape of a badly damaged MiG fighter-interceptor. The jet streaks off, sputtering engines, and unslings a huge missile that swings back around and streaks for one of Superion's optics. "BOO! Ha ha!" Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Superion with his Concussion Missile attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 1 remain. Dustoff is still rattled, and Blitzwing's abandoned the proverbial goal? "Whiskey-tango-foxtrot..." He shakes his head slowly and starts working his way towards the blast-doors Blitzwing so eagerly abandoned in order to join in the fight, sizing them up carefully. Well, right up until he hears that wonderful crunch of Superion giving Blitzwing a handshake... The medic looks over towards Blitz, muttering... "Need help with-" the triplechanger flies off. "... nope." He goes back to the door, looking it over for cracks, fissures, breaks...anything, all while idly patching himself as best he can manage. Combat: Dustoff quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Alright, so... the gatecrasher's off playing with the big boys..." <'Decepticon'> Blitzwing says, "Take your happy aft in there while we distract this giant moron!" <'Earth'> Blitzwing says, "Here's lookin' at you, kid! Ha ha." BRUTICUS, in all of his Combined Combaticon Glory, stomps around like a tremendous beast of epic destruction. He actually seems to be enjoying the fact that there is CHAOS and CARNAGE in his immediate area. The faceplate upon his huge face drops to reveal a smirk like none other. Or perhaps like many others. It doesn't matter. Whatever. He stomps his way in the direction of Superion and extends a mighty finger of pointing. "HELLO. MY NAM--" Missile Attack'd! Bruticus stumbles for a half-second, while the missile sends the armor of this massive beast into a shatter-induced mech-coma. Get it? Haha. With a grunt, Bruticus attempts to shake off the attack and continues towards Superion once again. The mighty finger erected yet again. "HELLO. MY NAME IS BRUTICUS MONTOYA. YOU KILLED MY FATHERBOT. PREPARE TO DIE." And it is then that Bruticus hauls off with what he can only describe as a POWER SLAP! Jetfire will get HIS later! SOON! Later! SOONER OR LATER! Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his SLAP IT TO 'EM SLIM JIM! attack! -4 Superion grinds his palm into the ground until his consciousness /insists/ it focus on the larger threat that is Bruticus. He leers at the puzzling threat. Maybe it's Blast Off's pill problem. He can't dwell on it for long before getting a heavy slap that sends him stumbling back into the vegetation. "Bruticusss," he snarls, leaping into the air again. A massive cannon shimmers out of subspace and begins to power up as Superion levels it at the Combaticon monster. Cherry-red glows from the barrel, and the beam that lances from it singes the nearby trees, sending foliage swirling. Blitzwing continues to draw aggro and damned if Superion can ignore it. Doesn't help that he's chipping away at him with explosives. For a moment he seems to be warring with himself - eventually /someone/ wins out, and the combiner begins to advance on Blitzwing again. Combat: Superion sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Stress Fracture Cannon attack! Montoya? Hmm...that sounded like a human name. Where did he get that bit? Interesting. Jetfire ponders these things as the missile explodes against Bruticus' armor. It's probably done more than the gestalt's combined mind even realizes. The scientist then zips away from the Decepticon combiner, and watches as Superion takes a slap-beating. Landing on the gestalt ally's shoulder he injects a large dose of repair boosters in the form of nanotech into Superion's systems through a ventilation duct. "That should give your automated systems a boost." The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Combat: Jetfire quickly patches up some of Superion's minor injuries. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E 's control surfaces pivot in precise arrangements to allow the huge aircraft to whip back around quickly. The Russian jet points at the Autobot gestalt now, though a second later Blitzwing streaks past Superion on the side opposite of Jetfire, laughing maniacally all the while. "Whassa matter, Air Raid? Daddy Silverbolt telling you want to do? Mommy Skydive putting you in a time out? Ha ha." Blitzwing again flips a 180 to face the combiner's backside, and while there he floats and unslings his nose-mounted chaingun, peppering the back of Superion's neck from port to starboard - the tech-jet included. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E strikes Superion with his Vulcan Strafe (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E misses Jetfire with his Vulcan Strafe (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Drained 7 energon. Bruticus staggers back as Superion strikes him with a burst of cannon fire. The huge Decepticon roars with rage, then reaches down to grab one of the military towers. With a grunt and a cloud of dust and who knows what else, he snaps it away from its base. Advancing on Superion, he debates going for Jetfire... but the other gestalt keeps the majority of his attention for now. "I AM HAVING FUN STORMING THE CASTLE!!! YOU WANT TO STOP ME? YOU WANT BRUTICUS' ATTENTION? WELL. YOU HAVE BRUTICUS' ATTENTION. YOU WANT BRUTICUS TO STOP ATTACKING BASE AND DESTROY YOU INSTEAD?" He lifts the tower and swings it at Superion. "AS YOU WISH!!!" Combat: Bruticus strikes Superion with his As You Wish attack! Superion hardly notices Jetfire's handywork, but that's what makes him efficient! Not that he's of the mind to offer a proper thanks anyway. Suddenly Blitzwing darts behind him and lights up his backside with bullets, though most of them rattle off harmlessly. He needn't do much damage to draw the deepest ire out of Superion, not with those trollmaster words. "Flinch and cower... IS THIS FLINCHING AND COWERING! NO ONE RULES ME!" he yells just before Bruticus finishes his tantrum and swings a tower at him! The force of the structure destroys a chunk of his armor and rips away some seriously important bits. There's... a lot of energon to lose, and it nigh coats the landscape as Superion's rage grows all the more intense. His fists fly as he wails into whatever he can reach, and pounds the ground with his feet, uprooting groves of trees and proooobably doing some damage to that base. Whups. Jetfire jumps off of Superion's shoulder just as Blitzwing starts his chaingun assault, free-falling for a few astroseconds before he transforms back into his flight form. Zooming back over toward Bruticus, he launches yet another missile intended to weaken the giant's armor against Superion's future attacks. And perhaps if he pulls the gestalt...he can kite him away from the human facility. With his superior maneuverability, he should be able to avoid getting hit. Should. Combat: Superion strikes Bruticus with his Fierce and Frightful Frenzy Area attack! -5 Combat: Superion strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E with his Fierce and Frightful Frenzy Area attack! -5 Combat: Superion (Superion) used "Fierce and Frightful Frenzy": A Level 4 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Superion's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Bruticus with his Armour Piercing Missile attack! Combat: Bruticus dissolves into its component Combaticons. Swindle has arrived. Swindle strides into the room looking to make a deal. Onslaught has arrived. Blast Off has arrived. Bruticus has left. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. <'Earth'> Superion says, "YOU DIE TONIGHT, BLITZWING!" <'Earth'> Blitzwing says, "BRING IT, JUNIOR!" BRUTICUS does not have time to respond as there's a missile of epic proportions headed in his direction courtesy of Jetfire, not to mention the flailing frenzy of Superion. This combined effort proves to be just a bit too much for the likes of Bruticus and within moments he breaks back down and apart with a resounding, "NOOOOOOOooOoOoOoOooooooooooo!" Onslaught its the ground. Hard. He rolls with the sudden dissolving and crawls behind something or other, taking a second to try and get himself back focused and under control. His systems are going bonkers from the sudden No More Bruticus! "... I wonder if now would be a good time to make with an escape plan." This is muttered mostly to himself as he wields his Sonic Stun Gun at the ready. In case he has to blast his way out of here. But first? A Breather. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E peppers Superion's hide with bullets until he runs clean out. Good thing, too, because the tip of that chaingun is red-hot and sizzling with smoke! The MiG's airways vent with a hiss of frustration, and Blitzwing rockets off into the distance to put some space between himself and the 'roided up 'Raid. Unfortunately, the mad combiner's wrath is just too potent, and the Russian jet is knocked aside under the gestalt's temper tantrum. Blitzwing growls fiercly as he fights against strong physics, though at the last moment he is able to prevent himself from become another piece of debris strewn about the landscape. Blitzwing skims along the snow, melting the white blanket in his path before pitching his nosecone up and gaining altitude quickly. Twin contrails of crystalline moisture follow after him as Blitzwing loops end over end to come down on top of Superion like a spear thrust directly at the Earth. Just prior to impact, the triplechanger shifts forms and lands square and center on the gestalt's chest, staring Superion optic to optic. "Cute trick, kid. But real warriors handle their business on their own. I'm /not/ impressed." Blitzwing activates his electron sabre, and attempts to jam it to the hilt in one of Superion's right optic. "Now get your sorry little aft out here and fight me like a real mech!" Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Superion with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Blast Off suddenly finds himself sprawled out on the concrete inside the military base he was just rooting up and beating down as Bruticus. Dazed, he lies there a moment, then his systems stablize enough to flash warnings on his HUD. Blast Off's annoyance with Jetfire has only grown more strong now... blast it, that scientist is a recurring problem. And then there's Superion... and the Aerialbots. How could those turbo-turkeys win, anyway? The shuttleformer groans as he gets up. His already scant armor is battered and cracked and he feels like he just got run over by a train. An astrotrain, maybe. Or maybe it was more like a Unicron. Whatever the slag just happened, he can't survive another hit. < must retreat, Onslaught. I shall head back up to the sky... while I can still fly at all.>> The shuttle staggers unsteadily, leaking energon as he transforms and rockets away- back to the clouds and the turbulance and the closer view of the stars. Though he's not sure if they're actually UP there right now, or if he's just seeing stars... due to being hit so hard in the head- and other places.... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship Superion drops to a knee as the dust clears. Seems he's burned through more energon than he intended, and can do naught but wait and catch his proverbial breath as Jetfire manages to break the other combiner apart! Hardcore! Suddenly, Blitzwing is perched on the top of his chest. Superion growls and lifts his hand, but before he can snatch the triplechanger, that damn scimitar gets buried in his optic. "NnnnRRRAAHH!" He clutches his face, bringing his other massive hand up to try and squeeze the living daylights out of Blitzwing as his visor sparks heavily. "No TRICK!" Combat: Superion strikes Blitzwing with his SQUEEZY (Pistol) attack! Combat: Superion (Superion) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Superion's attack has damaged your Strength! Blitzwing laughs loud and defiant from his perch atop the combiner's chest, having jammed his sabre deep into Superion's skull and shattering half the mech's plagiaristic visor there to expose the hideous face beneath. Blitzwing chuckles to himself in that proud moment before twisting his sword gruesomely around in the robot socket. Though before he can pluck Superion's eyeball out on his electric kebab, the gestalt reaches up out of pained reflex and anger and crushes him underneath that ridiculously-multiplied strength. "GRAH!" Blitzwing shouts, lost under the smothering digits of the Autobot giant. "You know, you're RIGHT! This ain't no trick, it's a /TRAVESTY/! Raid, you're like a child in there, pretending to be MECH! Like your precious germs say - you ain't big enough for them britches, boy! And I know why you're so angry about it, ha ha! You want Daddy Blitzwing's approval, don't you?! Heh! But guess what, kid? You ain't gettin' it! Not until you stop hiding behind your sisters in there! So come on out, princess! LITTLE BRAT! PUNK! KID! /JUNIOR/!" Blitzwing laughs, stabbing at the seams between Superion's fingers. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Superion with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Combat: Drained 5 energon. Onslaught peeks out from behind the rubble. Spots the violence still going on. And pockets the Sonic Stun Gun. "... maybe next time." Transforms into a truck and peaces out. Cybertronian Reformatting Sequence Initiated Variable Guise Access Code: 86035 MRBM Missile Trailer, Moving Mayhem! Combat: MRBM Missile Trailer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Superion Weeeeelp if this doesn't thoroughly consume Superion's mind, nothing else will. Air Raid may get a verbal lashing for this later but effit, Blitzwing needs to die. He needs to die /hard/. For whatever reason the triplechanger is out to enrage, and he's striking all the right words at this stage. His thoroughly damaged optic forgotten, Supes grips Blitzwing all the more tightly, lifts him high in the air, and brings him down into the earth with all the savage might he can muster. "I'LL SHOW YOU TRAVESTY!" This is something he does again and again, the ground cracking in spiderweb patterns, and he shan't stop until limbs fly off, or Blitzwing manages to squirm free somehow. Combat: Superion strikes Blitzwing with his Demolition Blow attack! Combat: Superion (Superion) used "Demolition Blow": A Level 11 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 36 damage. Combat: Superion's attack has damaged your Strength! Combat: Blitzwing falls to the ground, unconscious. Blitzwing struck the right chord - though the result of doing so isn't quite what he had in mind. Instead of infuriating Air Raid enough to demerge and fight him one on one - effectively negating the Autobot super-warrior - the Strike Eagle remains tied to his brothers - and in turn Superion explodes into a rage from Air Raid's overflowing anger and hate and frustration and... what else could there be? In any event, Blitzwing is crushed under the titan's hand, smashed again and again into the ground, pulverized into a scrap heap. And with each crushing blow made, less and less of what was once Blitzwing remains left over. Who knows what all the Autobot gestalt has left in his palm when he finally comes to rest? Could it even be identified as having once been Blitzwing? Judging by Superion's punishment, the outlook is grim.